herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sideswipe (G1)
Sideswipe is the name of several characters in the Transformers universes. Because of trademark restrictions, toys of the character are sometimes marketed as Side Swipe. Transformers: Generation 1 Sideswipe is described in his tech file as a brave but often rash warrior. He is almost as skilled as his twin brother Sunstreaker in combat, but is less ruthless. Sideswipe transformed into a red Lamborghini Countach, while his brother, Sunstreaker, transformed into a yellow Lamborghini Countach. Because of his jetpack, Sideswipe was one of few G1 Autobots with the ability to fly. Animated series Sideswipe was part of the initial crew of Autobots aboard the Ark when it crash-landed on Earth four million years ago. He awakened along with his fellow Transformers in 1984, with both he and his brother being reformatted into Lamborghini sports cars. Sideswipe loaned Optimus Prime the use of his rocket pack when the Decepticons nearly escaped from Earth with a starship full of energon. Throughout Seasons 1 and 2, Sideswipe was voiced by voice actor, Michael Bell. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker often operated together. When antimatter-fueled Decepticons attacked the Ark on one occasion in the episode "Roll for It", Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took to the air to battle with the incoming seeker jets, in a rambunctious, if ultimately ineffective, display of "jet judo." When investigating tremors that were shaking the Autobot base, Ironhide's scanner found some interesting objects inside a rock wall. Sideswipe, using his piston-like arms, helped Brawn removed the rock wall and found a cave full of dinosaur bones, the discovery of which would lead to the development of the Dinobots. Sideswipe disguised as the Stunticon Breakdown. Towards the end of 1985, Sideswipe was a semi-regular in the series, and is among the team of five Autobots who disguised themselves as the Stunticons. Penetrating the Decepticons' camp, the Autobots ran into trouble when the real Stunticons arrived, trying to prove their identities by forming Menasor. With a combination of Windcharger's magnetic powers and Hound's hologram-creating ability, the Autobots were able to appear as Menasor too, but the Deception was soon revealed, though they were still able to thwart the Decepticons' plans. Robots in disguise (2015) In the new animated cartoon series he was at first a young rebellious young robot but after ending up on earth with bumblebee and strongarm he joined bumblebees team to hunt down the Decepticons that escape their pods including the deadly Steeljaw. Rescue Bots In the Rescue Bots series he was in Griffin Rock to arrest a criminal Mini-Con Bounce. Burns family and Rescue Bots helped him out there. Gallery SideSwipe-AR-DVD.jpg|Side Swipe in Transformers: Armada. SideswipeAnimated-model.jpg|Sideswipe in Transformers Animated. WFC_Sideswipe.jpg|Sideswipe in Transformers: War for Cybertron. Wfc-sideswipe-alt.jpg|Sideswipe in car mode in Transformers: War for Cybertron. Rid2015-sideswipe.jpg|Sideswipe in Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 cartoon). PilotPart1_Sideswipe_Cybertronian_vehicle.jpg|Sideswipe's Cybertronian vehicle mode in Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 cartoon). TrustExercises_Grimbee.jpg|Sideswipe disguises as "Grimbee". Team Bumblebee Whereas TV.png Team Bumblebee (RID (2015)).png Grimlock, Russell & Sideswipe.png|Sideswipe with Grimlock & Russell Clay Sideswipe & Strongarm.png Sideswipe, Grimlock & Strongarm.png Sideswipe, Jetstorm & Slipstream in Meditation.png|Sideswipe, Jetstorm & Slipstream meditate with Drift. Sideswipe and Divebomb.png|Sideswipe was caught by the Divebomb. Bumblebee, Russell, Denny, Grimlock, Strongarm and Sideswipe.jpg Sideswipe, Drift, Jetstorm and Slipstream (Ep. 18).jpg Bumblebee, Grimlock, Strongarm & Sideswipe.jpg Sideswipe with Strongarm.jpg Russell with Sideswipe and Bumblebee.png Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Filch Fight.png Sideswipe Meet Optimus.jpg Sideswipe in Denny's Scrapyard.png Bumblebee Rock, and Sideswipe not.png Sideswipe and Bounce.png|Sideswipe arrested Mini-Con criminal, named Bounce in Transformers: Rescue Bots series. Fixit and Sideswipe (I'm a lover.).png|Sideswipe with Fixit. Russell, Grimlock and Sideswipe.png Sideswipe, Thermidor, Tricerashot and Strongarm.png Sideswipe_and_Bumblebee.jpg Sideswipe, Windblade, Jetstorm and Slipstream (2).png Sideswipe, Windblade, Jetstorm and Slipstream (1).png Sideswipe, Drift and Windblade (Cover Me).jpg Optimus Prime, Sideswipe, Drift and Windblade (Cover Me).jpg Sideswipe, Grimlock and Strongarm (Even Robots Have Nightmares).png Sideswipe and Strongarm (Sideways (02)).png Sideswipe and Strongarm (Sideways (01)).png Sideswipe with the wheels..png Sideswipe and Bumblebee with Steeljaw's Pack.png Sideswipe vs. Polarclaw.jpg Sideswipe (Sideways).png Sideswipe and fireball..jpg Grimlock and Two Sideswipe.jpg Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Fixit and Strongarm with Grimlock on Earth..png Russell, Grimlock and Sideswipe in the Scrapyard..png Sideswipe and Blurr..jpg Sideswipe will be hugged..png Fixit and Sideswipe (Out of the Shadows).jpg Drift, Sideswipe and Strongarm.jpg Sideswipe with Heatwave.jpg Sideswipe, Jetstorm and Slipstream vs. Major Mayhem.jpg Russell with Strongarm, Grimlock and Sideswipe.png Grimlock, Drift and Sideswipe (Combine and Conquer).jpg Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Martial Artists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Armored Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Criminals